heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Crepusculum
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ "Have you heard the wicked tales of Crepusculum? She is a malignant spirit, a demon under the guise of dragon scales. You can see the bloodlust twinkling in her snake-like eyes, and her scales are the color of dragon blood. Her forked black tongue flicks in and out of her snout as she scrutinizes anyone who stands before her. We are all lesser than her in her eyes, little revolting gnats that she can paralyze with fear and effortlessly kill with the swipe of a talon. Her soul is desolate and in it there is a great absence of generosity and nobility. She has a void for a heart and is vile by nature. Manipulative, vindictive, and merciless, she cackles at the sight of injustice. She gets exhilaration from witnessing the death of the innocent, for evil plagues her soul. A monster is simply the only thing to refer to her as, since she is not worthy of a kinder title." ~An excerpt from a folktale written about Crepusculum }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#DAa520; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Creator | [[User:.oOEclipseOo.|'.oOEclipseOo.']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Main Attribute | Loneliness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Elemental Attribute | Shadow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Theme Color | Dark gray |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Theme Animal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#DAa520; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Age | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Tribe | [[SkyWings|'SkyWings']], [[NightWings|'NightWings']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Goal | To avoid the harsh judgement and hatred she gets from other dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Residence | A cave in a secluded area of the SkyWing kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Relatives | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Allies | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Enemies | Those who portray her as a monster and cause others to fear her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Likes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Powers and abilities | Fire-breathing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Weapons | Fire breath, claws, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fff; border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;" | Quote | "Stay away from me." |} |} Crepusculum is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use her without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. Everyone fears Crepusculum. No one understands Crepusculum, and that's why they're afraid. The unknown is something to be avoided in most dragons' eyes, something that should never be trusted, for they don't know what it will bring. Crepusculum is something unknown to them. A hybrid between a SkyWing and a NightWing, there's hardly anyone like her on the whole continent of Pyrrhia. Her crippled leg is unusual too. Of course, most dragons are too hesitant to look past her outward appearance, to try and understand who she really is, so she's just labeled as a monster. It's so much easier for dragons to assume her personality is just as strange and frightening as her outward appearance, rather than hunt for the truth. They come up with false explanations for the way she is so they don't have to encounter the unknown. Crepusculum is the name dragonets shriek in terror at the sound of. Dragons have no idea what Crepusculum is actually like, since she has been turned into a myth, a spooky tale designed to send shivers up dragons' spines. Cursed, mutant, monster, killer, they're all words that have been used to describe her. Who is truly the monster though? Is it Crepusculum, or the dragons who have spread the bone-chilling lies about her? Sometimes, things aren't as black-and-white as they seem. "quote here" Description Hideous. Grotesque. Unsightly. A monstrosity. This is what the myths and tales told about Crepusculum have painted her to be. Any dragons bold enough to face her though would realize that she is not an abomination. She is fairly normal, except for her hybrid features and her crippled leg. Since her mother was a SkyWing, Crepusculum ended up receiving more SkyWing features than NightWing ones. If someone only took a quick glance at her, she might even be able to pass as a dragoness from her mothers' tribe. Those who took a better look at her would quickly realize though that she is not like a typical SkyWing. From the neck up, Crepusculum mostly resembles a SkyWing, but there are definitely some features of her head and neck that look more NightWing-like. The spines running down the back of her neck are shaped and sized exactly like a NightWing's. They are shiny and hard like glass, and their pitch black color as well as their glossiness make it seem as though her spines are made of obsidian. Her horns resemble obsidian just like her spines, and they look just like those of a NightWing, except for the fact they're slightly thinner than what would be considered normal among her father's tribe. Her build is more like that of a NightWing's than a SkyWing's, and this is clearly evident when someone takes a good look at her. Her body is just like that of a NightWing, except it is coated in the scales of a SkyWing. Even her wings are more NightWing-like than SkyWing-like, as they are just larger versions of the wings of her father's tribe. These unusual wings have translucent membranes that start off as a dark, pitch black, just like the night sky, but then they eventually fade into deep violet, then blood red, then a dark, flaming red-orange. This makes her wing membranes look like the sky during the hours of dusk, The fact that Crepusculum inherited a miniscule amount of silver scales on her wings from her father also adds to the effect. Her scales, shaped mostly like a SkyWing's, are a very dark rusty red with an orange tinge to them, like the color of drying blood. They're the color of the sky at sunset where the inky blackness of the night mixes with the vibrant hues of crimson and gold emitted from the setting sun. Her underscales are a somewhat brighter rusty orange that really help to bring out the orange tint in her regular scales. The deep reds and oranges that make up Crepusculum's scales might make a dragon think of lava if the colors weren't so rusty and dull compared to the vibrant hues of lava. Crepusculum's eyes are very serpentine, and most find them to be rather unsettling. With nothing but thin black slits for pupils and very little whites showing, those who have looked into her eyes have described them as eyes only a demon would have. They are a fiery gold color that brings out the warmer shades of orange in her scales. She is usually seem limping because of her deformed, crippled leg. Although she can be quite intimidating when she wants to be, Crepusculum is actually quite weak and small. Many would call her scrawny if they knew she wasn't the ferocious beast legend has made her seem to be. "quote here" Personality wip "quote here" History wip "quote here" Abilities wip {| Category:Clipsey's Stuff